Affections and Wishes
by FarGreenCountrySwiftSunrise
Summary: Darcy Lewis Coulson knows that Loki Odinson is the last man she would ever want to be in a room with. Unfortunately, Loki's brother, Thor, begins courting Darcy's sister, Jane Coulson. Pride and Prejudice AU.
1. Chapter I: The Coulsons

Affections and Wishes

An _Avengers Pride and Prejudice_ Alternative Universe

Summary: Darcy Lewis Coulson knows that Loki Odinson is the last man she would ever want to be in a room with. Unfortunately, Loki's brother, Thor, begins courting Darcy's sister, Jane Coulson. _Pride and Prejudice_ AU.

Disclaimer: Jane Austen is public domain. Sadly, Marvel and its beautiful characters are not. *turns out pockets* I've got nothing. *rifles through shelves* Marvel, do you want your DVDs back?

A/N: Though this is a _Pride and Prejudice _AU, this story will not be an exact copy of Ms. Austen's work nor will it always follow the Marvel cinematic universe. I also apologize for any Americanisms that slip through. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter I: The Coulsons

&%&%&%

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife. Fortunately for the worried mothers of the Nine Realms, they could converse over the validity of the previous statement.

Midgard had been in contact with the other realms since the Frost Giants had attacked Earth over eight hundred years before. Since then, magic had been an acceptable form of progress, though the other realms were not permitted to share technology until Earth had reached a certain level of advancement. When that would happen was unknown to the human race, but rumor had it that the time would come soon.

Life on Earth reached a steady norm within a century of first contact. By 1813, the human race would find it strange not to have extraterrestrials as neighbors. In fact, some even married their Asgardian allies. It was said the spouses of these god-like beings were granted immortal life. It was thus why marrying an Asgardian was just as advantageous as marrying a prince, but more common.

&%&%&%

Thirty years before our story truly begins, a Mr. Phillip Coulson married a Miss Jane Potts. The two had fallen in love over their mutual admiration of music, particularly of the cello. Mr. Coulson was an intelligent, sarcastic man who was hard to startle. Mrs. Coulson was a romantic, prone to anxiety.

Mr. and Mrs. Coulson, alas, were childless. Being kind and generous souls, they adopted five girls over the course of a decade before much of their wealth was lost in speculation. Though they lived comfortably, the Coulsons were unable to provide a large inheritance for any of their daughters. It was thus imperative that the girls marry well.

Jane Foster Coulson was the eldest of the Coulson children. The young girl was only supposed to stay with the Coulsons for a week until a better living arrangement was created, but Mr. and Mrs. Coulson loved the little girl almost immediately. She was the kindest and the most curious of the five children. Though she could act like a lady better than the rest, she was known to come home from the fields with some pet or other as well as the scandalous behavior of sneaking out at night to look at the stars. Jane was good-humored and trusting, which was her greatest strength and weakness.

Darcy Lewis Coulson came soon after Jane, being the daughter of friends who had passed away suddenly with no one else in the world to look after her. She was the best read of all the girls and the one who took after Mr. Coulson the most when it came to dry humor. She was Jane's shadow and was willing to go on almost any adventure (as long as she snarked some along the way).

Margaret "Peggy" Carter Coulson came to the family second to last of the five girls, though she was the third eldest. She was the daughter of a business friend of a dear relative. Peggy was what could be called an English rose. She was elegant but had thorns to protect herself. After the loss of her American sweetheart two years before to the sea, Peggy lost herself in her studies.

Maria Hill Coulson was the third child brought into the family due to the death of a cousin of Mrs. Coulson's. She was an avid horse rider and gossip. She and her aunt, Mrs. Fury, were who you wished to speak to if you needed information… at the price of information you possessed, of course.

Natasha Romanoff Coulson was the last to come and the one with the oddest background. She came to the Coulsons speaking only Russians and was supposedly a child of the Travelers. Natasha quickly learned English and loved social gatherings. She had half the boys in the village in love with her, though she never had found the one she felt she could marry.

All the girls were from the age of sixteen to twenty-two. All were out in society. All were unmarried. All were in need of a husband if they did not wish to be destitute after their father's death.

All of this partially led to the shenanigans that would unfold over the next year.

&%&%&%

A/N: Curse you Tumblr for your plot bunnies! Someone said, "Hey, what about a Tasertricks Pride and Prejudice AU". And I went, "… Dang it! It makes sense and we already know that Tom Hiddleston looks good in a cravat!" What follows comes from that prompt.

Save for this week, I plan to post once a week on Wednesday. I am a grad student so I do not have much free time but contributing to fandom is something I will try to make time for.


	2. Chapter II: Netherfield Is Let At Last

Chapter II: Netherfield Is Let At Last

&%&%&%

Mr. Coulson was in his study one afternoon when Mrs. Coulson came bustling into his room in excitement.

"My dear Mr. Coulson," said Mrs. Coulson, "have you heard the news? Netherfield Park is let at last!"

"Indeed, I have," Mr. Coulson said.

"Do you not want to know who has taken it?" cried his wife impatiently.

"A man by the name of Mr. Odinson," Coulson said.

"Oh, you know everything already, don't you?" Mrs. Coulson said, "You are no fun at all when it comes to news in the neighborhood."

"I doubt I paid heed to the same details as you did, my dear," Mr. Coulson said.

Mrs. Coulson took that as a sign that her husband was willing to humor her. "Mrs. Long says that Netherfield is taken by a young man of large fortune from Asgard. He came down on Monday in a chaise and four to see the place, and was so much delighted with it, that he agreed with Mr. Morris immediately. He is to take possession before Michaelmas, and some of his servants are to be in the house by the end of next week."

"May I guess that this young man is single according to your report?" Mr. Coulson asked.

"Single, my dear, to be sure! A single man of large fortune; four or five thousand a year. What a fine thing for our girls!"

"How so? How can it affect them?"

"My dear Mr. Coulson," replied his wife, "how can you be so tiresome! You must know that I am thinking of his marrying one of them."

"Is that his design in settling here?"

"Design? Nonsense! How can you talk so! But it is very likely that he may fall in love with one of them, and therefore you must visit him as soon as he comes."

"I already have," Mr. Coulson said with a smirk.

"You take delight in vexing me! You have no compassion for my poor nerves."

"You mistake me, my dear. I have a high respect for your nerves. They are my old friends. I have heard you mention them with consideration these last twenty years at least."

"Ah, you do not know what I suffer."

"I doubt that I do. Nosy daughters, on the other hand…" Mr. Coulson said, "Girls, do stop eavesdropping. I can tell you are there by the shadows cast under the door."

All five girls hurried into the study with grins on their faces. They all began asking questions at the same time.

"Is he kind?"

"Is he handsome?"

"Does he read?"

"What are his horses like?"

"Does he wield a broadsword?"

"Girls, I know very little, but I will tell you what I know if you are quiet for just a moment," Mr. Coulson said.

The girls giggled, but were otherwise silent.

"What a gaggle of silly daughters I have," Coulson said with a sigh, "Fine then. Mr. Odinson is the eldest son of Lord Odinson who was a general in the Frost Giants war. Young Mr. Odinson is looking to enjoy country life for a few months at least."

"Nothing else?" Natasha asked.

"I have only just met him, but he seems a friendly and courteous young man," Coulson said.

"Wouldn't he be older than you?" Peggy asked.

"He is a young man by Asgardian standards and is treated as such by his people," Coulson said.

"But what else!" Maria said.

Nothing the Coulson women could ask on the subject was sufficient to draw from Mr. Coulson any satisfactory description of Mr. Odinson. They attacked him in various ways—with barefaced questions, ingenious suppositions, and distant surmises; but he eluded the skill of them all, and they were at last obliged to accept the second-hand intelligence of their neighbor, Lady Lucas. Her report was highly favorable. Sir William had been delighted with him. Mr. Odinson was quite young, wonderfully handsome, extremely agreeable, and, to crown the whole, he meant to be at the next assembly with a large party. Nothing could be more delightful! To be fond of dancing was a certain step towards falling in love; and very lively hopes of Mr. Odinson's heart were entertained.

&%&%&%

In a few days Mr. Odinson returned Mr. Coulson's visit, and sat about ten minutes with him in his library. He had entertained hopes of being admitted to a sight of the young ladies, of whose beauty he had heard much, but he saw only the father. The ladies were somewhat more fortunate, for they had the advantage of ascertaining from an upper window that he wore a red coat, rode a black horse, and was very tall.

&%&%&%

"I should have crawled onto the roof. I would have been able to give you a better report," Maria said.

"He would have noticed your skirt flowing in the wind," Natasha said, "No; the better advantage would have been to peek through the hedges along the road to Meryton. He would not be looking for us there."

"Well, supposedly all Asgardians are great warriors, so he might have spotted you anyway," Peggy said.

"Who is to say that he did not see us?" Jane asked.

"Because he did not look up to the second story after we were made to came up here," Darcy said.

&%&%&%

An invitation to dinner was soon afterwards dispatched to Mr. Odinson; and already had Mrs. Coulson planned the courses that were to do credit to her housekeeping, when an answer arrived which deferred it all. Mr. Odinson was obliged to be in London the following day. Consequently, he was unable to accept the honor of their invitation. Mrs. Coulson was quite disconcerted. She could not imagine what business he could have in London so soon after his arrival in Hertfordshire; she began to fear that he might be always flying about from one place to another, and never settled at Netherfield as he ought to be.

Lady Lucas quieted her fears a little by starting the idea of his being gone to London only to get a large party for the ball. A report soon followed that Mr. Odinson was to bring twelve ladies and seven gentlemen with him to the assembly. The girls grieved over such a number of ladies, but were comforted the day before the ball by hearing, that instead of twelve he brought only six with him from London—his five sisters and a cousin. When the party did enter the assembly room, it consisted of only six altogether—Mr. Odinson, his younger brother, a fine Asgardian lady, and three other gentlemen of the Realm Eternal.

&%&%&%

A/N: And so begins the divergence from the text. I decided not to make Odin the Allfather because in the context of the Regency class system/not having Thor fall from the sky and being run over by Darcy/Jane.


	3. Chapter III: The Odinsons and Company

Chapter III: The Odinsons and Company

&%&%&%

"They're all giants," Natasha whispered to Darcy as the Odinsons entered the ball.

"Mr. Odinson, yes, but the others are just very tall," Darcy said, "Not that we have the best _view _of the subject."

"Oh, ha ha," Jane said, "We are not that short."

"Well, I can barely see them and I am the tallest," Maria said.

"We will all have our turn. I am sure Mother will have already taken care of that," Peggy sighed.

&%&%&%

Thor Odinson was a good-looking gentleman who looked much like a Norse god. (Though he was quick to assure people that he was in no way related to that scoundrel of myth.) He had a pleasant countenance, and easy, unaffected manners.

Lady Sif and the Warriors Three (Fandral, Volgstaff, and Hogun) were all warriors that were aligned with Thor. Fandral and Hogun had both grown up with Thor and enjoyed adventuring with him. Fandral was quite friendly with the ladies. Hogun was quieter, but made sure that he danced every dance that he could. Volgstaff was married with six children. His family was back in Asgard as the children were in school. Lady Sif was an oddity, even among the Asgardians, for being a warrior. She was full of grace, smiles, and good manners. All were confused at why last names were necessary as they had not visited Midgard in several centuries.

Thor's brother looked almost nothing like him. The same noble features of an Asgardian, yes, but his hair was dark and his eyes changed from blue to green depending on the light. He was soon found to be proud and spoke little.

Mr. Thor Odinson had soon made himself acquainted with all the principal people in the room. He was lively and unreserved, danced every dance, was angry that the ball closed so early, and talked of giving one himself at Netherfield. Maybe he was somewhat too loud at times, but it was not from drink but from merriment.

What a contrast between him and his brother! Mr. Loki Odinson danced only once with Lady Sif, declined being introduced to any other lady, and spent the rest of the evening in walking about the room, speaking occasionally to one of his own party. His character was decided. He was the proudest, most disagreeable man in the world, and everybody hoped that he would never come there again. Amongst the most violent against him was Mrs. Coulson, whose dislike of his general behavior was sharpened into particular resentment by his having slighted one of her daughters.

Darcy Coulson had been obliged, by the scarcity of gentlemen, to sit down for two dances. During part of that time, Mr. Loki Odinson had been standing near enough for her to hear a conversation between him and his brother, who came from the dance for a few minutes, to press his brother to join it.

"Come, Loki," said he, "I must have you dance. I hate to see you sulking in corners."

"I certainly shall not dance, brother. You know how I detest it, unless I am particularly acquainted with my partner. At such an assembly as this it would be insupportable."

"I would not be as fastidious as you are. I never have met with so many wonderful girls in my life as I have this evening; and there are several of them you see are quite beautiful."

"You are dancing with the only handsome girl in the room," said Loki has he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh! She is the most beautiful creature I ever beheld! But there is one of her sisters sitting down just behind you, who is very pretty, and I dare say very agreeable. Do let me ask my partner to introduce you."

"Which do you mean?" and turning round he looked for a moment at Darcy, till catching her eye, he withdrew his own and coldly said: "She is tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt me; I am in no humor at present to give consequence to young ladies who are slighted by other men. You had better return to your partner and enjoy her smiles, for you are wasting your time with me."

Thor looked at his brother a moment and then laughed heartily. "Make sure no real harm comes to anyone."

After giving a slap on the back, Thor went to dance with Jane again. Mr. Loki Odinson sulked off. Darcy remained with no very cordial feelings towards Loki. She told the story, however, with great spirit among her friends; for she had a lively, playful disposition, which delighted in anything ridiculous.

One such ridiculous thing happened to Fandral. He stood amongst a group of ladies, regaling them with tales of his less bloody adventures. When he moved towards the table with punch, his shoes did not move but the rest of him did. He fell forward, crashing into the table, sending the refreshments flying, soaking several ladies and Fandral.

Thor came over and tried not to laugh. "What ever happened Fandral?"

"My shoes are stuck," Fandral said, trying to remain calm.

Loki casually helped Fandral to his feet and helped him walk about. "I see no problems with your shoes. You must have tripped."

Darcy Coulson smiled as she had caught the sight of Loki using a small bit of magic when he helped Fandral up. She decided that Loki's pride was such that he would rather embarrass others rather than risk himself.

The evening altogether passed off pleasantly to the whole family. Mrs. Coulson had seen her eldest daughter much admired by the Netherfield party. Mr. Odinson had danced with her twice, and she had been distinguished by his sisters. Jane was as much gratified by this as her mother could be, though in a quieter way. Darcy felt Jane's pleasure. Peggy had heard herself mentioned to Lady Sif as the most accomplished girl in the neighborhood; and Maria and Natasha had been fortunate enough never to be without partners, which was all that they had yet learned to care for at a ball.

They returned, therefore, in good spirits to Longbourn, the village where they lived, and of which they were the principal inhabitants. They found Mr. Coulson still up. With a book, he was regardless of time. On the present occasion he had a good deal of curiosity as to the events of an evening which had raised such splendid expectations. He had rather hoped that his wife's views on the stranger would be disappointed. He soon found out that he had a different story to hear.

"Oh! My dear Mr. Coulson," Mrs. Coulson said as she entered the room, "we have had a most delightful evening, a most excellent ball. I wish you had been there. Jane was so admired, nothing could be like it. Everybody said how well she looked; and Mr. Odinson thought her quite beautiful, and danced with her twice! He even seemed intrigued by her science babble. Only think of that, my dear; he actually danced with her twice! She was the only creature in the room that he asked a second time. First of all, he asked Miss Lucas. I was so vexed to see him stand up with her! But, however, he did not admire her at all; indeed, nobody can, you know; and he seemed quite struck with Jane as she was going down the dance. So he inquired who she was, and got introduced, and asked her for the two next. Then the two third he danced with Miss King, and the two fourth with Maria Lucas, and the two fifth with Jane again, and the two sixth with Darcy, and the Boulanger—"

"If he had had any compassion for me," said Mr. Coulson with a huff, "he would not have danced half so much! Say nothing more of his partners. If only he had sprained his ankle in the first dance!"

"My dear, I am quite delighted with him. He is so excessively handsome! And his friends are so charming! Lady Sif's gown was made of…"

"I truly care not for what they were wearing, even if they came into the ball nude," Mr. Coulson said. He paused for a moment. "I would be curious if they did that, but I have no need to hear a detailed reenactment of their dress."

Mrs. Coulson was obliged to seek another branch of the subject. She related, with much bitterness of spirit and some exaggeration, the shocking rudeness of Mr. Loki Odinson.

"But I can assure you that Darcy does not lose much by not suiting his fancy. He is a most disagreeable, horrid man, not at all worth pleasing. So high and so conceited that there was no enduring him! He walked here, and he walked there, fancying himself so very great! Not handsome enough to dance with! I wish you had been there, my dear, to have given him one of your set-downs. I quite detest the man."

"My dear, I only have a set-down with someone I am about to get rid of for the rest of their mortal life," Mr. Coulson said.

&%&%&%

A/N: Loki finally makes his appearance… that little Dalek.

I have decided that if I have three or more chapters completed at the end of the week, I will post two chapters that week instead of one. I hope that pleases all of you.

*puts on English major hat* The Norse myths were already around by the time the movie claims that Loki would have been born. So, unless time traveling was involved, the Norse myths were already established. Thus, Thor and company were not the original source of the myths and simply expanded from it and/or just took the god thing and ran with it and it all ended up in the written tales in the 13th century. *takes off English major hat* It just bugs me when people say, "Oh, they are the source of the Norse myths in the story". Nope. Timing is off. Sorry folks.

I would be very grateful for a Beta reader. If there is a formal way of declaring the intent to find a Beta reader, do tell me.


	4. Chapter IV: The Best Laid Plans

Chapter IV: The Best Laid Plans

&%&%&%

When Jane and Darcy were alone in their room that night, the former, who had been cautious in her praise of Mr. Odinson before, expressed to her sister just how very much she admired him.

"He is just what a young man ought to be," said she, "sensible, good-humored, lively; and I never saw such happy manners! He even seemed to enjoy discussing what little science we know about the stars, though I am certain that humans are wrong on many things."

"He is also handsome," replied Darcy, "which a young man ought likewise to be, if he possibly can. His character is thereby complete."

"I was very much flattered by his asking me to dance a second time. I did not expect such a compliment."

"Did you not? I thought so. But that is one great difference between us. Compliments always take you by surprise and me never. What could be more natural than his asking you again? He could not help seeing that you were about five times as pretty as every other woman in the room. No thanks to his gallantry for that. Well, he certainly is very agreeable, and I give you leave to like him. You have liked many a stupider person."

Jane smacked her sister with a pillow. "Darcy!"

"You rarely dislike a person and if you do, you are still unfailingly polite to them."

"I would not wish to be hasty in censuring anyone; but I always speak what I think."

"And so you like this man's friends, too, do you? Their manners are not equal to his."

"Certainly not—at first. But they are very pleasing to converse with. I do not think it is their fault entirely since they have not been to Earth in a long time. His friends are to stay with him a month at least. I am much mistaken if we shall not find very interesting neighbors in them."

"Interesting might be the best word, yes," Darcy said.

"Oh, does it still sting what Mr. Loki Odinson said to you? That was quite rude, but I am certain he did not mean it," Jane said.

Darcy laughed. "I care little about Loki Odinson's thoughts on me. He thought well of you, and that is enough for me."

&%&%&%

The village of Longbourn was only one mile from Meryton; a most convenient distance for the young ladies, who were usually tempted thither three or four times a week, to pay their duty to their aunt, Mrs. Fury, and to a milliner's shop just over the way. The two youngest of the family, Maria and Natasha, were particularly frequent in these attentions. However bare of news the country in general might be, they always contrived to learn some from their aunt. At present, indeed, they were well supplied both with news and happiness by the recent arrival of a militia regiment in the neighborhood. It was to remain the whole winter; Meryton was the headquarters.

Their visits to Mrs. Fury were now productive of the most interesting intelligence. Every day added something to their knowledge of the officers' names and connections. Their lodgings were not long a secret, and at length they began to know the officers themselves. Mrs. Fury's in-laws visited them all, and this opened to her nieces a store of felicity unknown before. They could talk of nothing but officers and Mr. Odinson's large fortune.

There was much discussion also on the Odinsons and their company. If there was more information on their past, Mrs. Fury was not letting on. She did pass on to the rest of the village that Darcy refused to ever dance with Loki Odinson.

Rumor had it that Mrs. Fury had illicit means of finding out information about anyone in town. Some rumors even said that Maria and Natasha Coulson would spy on unsuspecting residents. Of course, no rumor was true unless Mrs. Fury confirmed it.

&%&%&%

As the weeks went by, the Coulsons did come to Netherfield and that visit was soon returned in due form. It was generally evident whenever they met, that Mr. Odinson did admire Miss Coulson. To Darcy, it was equally evident that Jane was yielding to the preference which she had begun to entertain for him from the first, and was in a way to be very much in love. Miss Darcy Coulson did worry though that the rest of the world would not catch on to Jane's feelings. Darcy mentioned this to her friend, Miss Lucas, as they walked together.

Miss Lucas said "If a woman conceals her affection with the same skill from the object of it, she may lose the opportunity of fixing him. In nine cases out of ten a women had better show more affection than she feels. Odinson likes your sister undoubtedly; but he may never do more than like her, if she does not help him on."

"But she does help him on, as much as her nature will allow. If I can perceive her regard for him, he must be a simpleton, indeed, not to discover it too."

"Remember, Darcy, that he does not know Jane's disposition as you do."

"But if a woman is partial to a man, and does not endeavor to conceal it, he must find it out."

"Perhaps he must, if he sees enough of her. But, though Odinson and Jane meet tolerably often, it is never for many hours together; and, as they always see each other in large mixed parties, it is impossible that every moment should be employed in conversing together. Jane should therefore make the most of every half-hour in which she can command his attention. When she is secure of him, there will be more leisure for falling in love as much as she chooses."

"Your plan is a good one," replied Darcy, "where nothing is in question but the desire of being well married, and if I were determined to get a rich husband, or any husband, I dare say I should adopt it. But these are not Jane's feelings. She is not acting by design. She has known him only a fortnight. She danced four dances with him at Meryton; she saw him one morning at his own house, and has since dined with him in company four times. This is not quite enough to make her understand his character."

"Not as you represent it. Had she merely dined with him, she might only have discovered whether he had a good appetite; but you must remember that four evenings have also been spent together—and four evenings may do a great deal."

"Yes; these four evenings have enabled them to ascertain that they both like Vingt-un better than Commerce; but with respect to any other leading characteristic, I do not imagine that much has been unfolded."

"Well," said Miss Lucas, "I wish Jane success with all my heart; and if she were married to him to-morrow, I should think she had as good a chance of happiness as if she were to be studying his character for a year."

Darcy squeezed her friend's hand. "I shall try to find a way for the two to know each other better, without forcing Jane to do something against her nature."

&%&%&%

The two youngest Coulson daughters were speaking of the militia at breakfast with the family when Mr. Coulson said, "From all that I can collect by your talk, I wonder why the militia would settle here at all."

Maria said, "Well, we have to prepare for the French and…"

"Yes, yes, of course, but why Meryton?" Mr. Coulson said.

"It is fairly close to London and the coast," Natasha said.

"What else is here?" Mr. Coulson asked.

The girls were all silent as they tried to think of what could be of interest in Meryton. Peggy finally said, "Our newest residents. The military is curious about the Odinsons."

Mr. Coulson nodded. "Now, why would a group of Asgardians wish to retire to the country? Now that is the question. That pondering is NOT to leave this family, do you understand me?"

There was a round of "yes, sir" from the Coulson woman and they were true to their word.

&%&%&%

When breakfast was almost finished, a footman came into the room with a note for Miss Coulson. It came from Netherfield and the servant waited for an answer.

Mrs. Coulson's eyes sparkled with pleasure, and she said as Jane read, "Well, Jane, who is it from? What is it about? What does he say? Well, Jane, make haste and tell us; make haste, my love."

"It is from Lady Sif," said Jane, and then read it aloud, "My dear friend, if you would be kind enough to come to lunch at Netherfield, I should be most grateful. I do quite enjoy your company and have looked for an opportunity for us to converse for some time and now that opportunity has come. I injured myself this morning but shall mend by tomorrow. Unfortunately, the gentlemen are abandoning me to dine with the officers. Yours ever, Lady Sif."

"With the officers!" said Maria, "I wonder my aunt did not tell us of that."

"Dining out," said Mrs. Coulson, "that is very unlucky."

"Can I have the carriage?" said Jane.

A plan came into Mrs. Coulson's mind. "No, my dear, you had better go on horseback, because it seems likely to rain; and then you must stay all night."

"That would be a good scheme," said Darcy, "if you were sure that they would not offer to send her home."

"Oh! But the gentlemen will have Mr. Odinson's coach to go to Meryton."

"I would much rather go in the carriage," Jane said.

"But, my dear, your father cannot spare the horses, I am sure. They are wanted in the farm, Mr. Coulson, are they not?"

Mr. Coulson was reading a newspaper and did not bother looking up. "They are wanted in the farm much more than I can get them."

"But if you have got them today," said Darcy, "my mother's purpose will be answered."

"They are engaged, Darcy," Mr. Coulson said, shooting her a glare for disturbing his reading more than necessary, "You all use Lola far more than you should."

Jane was therefore obliged to go on horseback, and her mother attended her to the door with many cheerful prognostics of a bad day. Mrs. Coulson's hopes were answered. Jane had not been gone long before it rained hard. Jane's sisters were uneasy for her, but her mother was delighted. The rain continued the whole evening without intermission; Jane certainly could not come back.

"This was a lucky idea of mine, indeed!" said Mrs. Coulson more than once, as if the credit of making it rain were all her own.

&%&%&%

A/N: The plot thickens both on the romantic and the mystery fronts. *dramatic music plays in the background*

On an awesome note, I have a Beta Reader starting next chapter. T.J. Elise of has been kind enough to offer her time and services. She has a really fluffy Clint/Darcy story and is currently writing a _Hunger Games_/_Avengers _crossover which is really well done. I just read straight through that one in about an hour because of how well the concept played out. Plus, I Bro-ship so many characters now that I never thought I would.


	5. Chapter V: Walking

Chapter V: Walking

A/N: Beta is the wonderful T.J. Elise.

&%&%&%

The next morning, breakfast was scarcely over when a servant from Netherfield brought the following note for Darcy:

"My Dearest Darcy, I find myself very unwell this morning, which, I suppose, is because of getting soaking wet yesterday. My kind friends will not hear of my returning till I am better. They insist also on my seeing Mr. Jones. Therefore do not be alarmed if you should hear of his having been to me. Except a sore throat and headache, there is not much the matter with me. I only wish I had not forgotten my notebook. Yours, Jane."

"Well, my dear," said Mr. Coulson after the note was read aloud, "If your daughter should die, it would be a comfort to know that it was all in pursuit of Mr. Odinson."

"Oh! I am not afraid of her dying. People do not die of trifling little colds. She will be taken good care of. As long as she stays there, it is all very well. I would go and see her if I could have the carriage," Mrs. Coulson said.

"As I said yesterday, I cannot get the horses as often as I should like. They cannot be spared," Mr. Coulson said, "I am sorry, my dear, but your original plan is interrupting your current one."

"This is ridiculous. I will go and see her," Darcy said.

"You are no horsewoman, Darcy," Maria said as she fetched her sketchpad from the side table in the dining room.

"No, I am not. I can walk there. It will be no trouble to me," Darcy said.

"How can you be so silly to think of such a thing, in all this mud? You will not be fit to be seen when you get there!" Mrs. Coulson said.

"I shall be very fit to see Jane—which is all I want," Darcy said.

"Is this a hint to me, Darcy," said Mr. Coulson, "to send for the horses anyway?"

"No, indeed, I do not wish to avoid the walk. The distance is nothing when one has a motive; only three miles. I shall be back by dinner," Darcy said.

"We will go as far as Meryton with you," said Natasha. Maria nodded in agreement.

Darcy accepted their company, and the three young ladies set off together.

&%&%&%

In Meryton they parted; the two youngest went to the lodgings of one of the officers' wives. Darcy continued her walk alone, crossing field after field at a quick pace, jumping over stiles and springing over puddles with impatient activity, and finding herself at last within view of the house, with weary ankles, dirty stockings, and a face glowing with the warmth of exercise. The quickest way to the house was an entrance through a small hedge maze.

A few minutes into the hedges, Darcy turned a corner in the maze and ran into Loki Odinson. "Oh, sorry. I am so sorry."

Loki placed a small book in his pocket and glared at Darcy. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my sister, since she is ill," Darcy said.

"Why did you not arrive by the main gate?" Loki asked.

"I walked here. The maze was the closer entrance," Darcy said, motioning behind her.

Loki looked her over before offering his arm. "May I escort you to the house, Miss Darcy?"

Darcy hesitantly took it. "You may."

&%&%&%

"Ah, Miss Darcy Coulson! What a pleasure to see you!" Thor said when Loki escorted Darcy into Jane's room.

"Morning, Darcy," Jane said quietly.

Darcy sat on Jane's bed and smiled. "How are you? Are your hosts giving you plenty of rest?"

"Yes, they have. They have been very kind," Jane said, glancing at Thor with one of her gentle smiles.

"We are quite worried for her," Thor said.

"I have told you that such illnesses are common, Mr. Odinson," Jane said.

"And illnesses are almost unheard of after childhood in Asgard," Thor said. He gave a small smile. "The apothecary seemed hopeful."

"How have you slept, Jane?" Darcy asked.

"Not as well as I am used to, but that is to be expected," Jane said.

"She has a headache and a fever," Thor added.

"It is just a cold," Jane said.

"Well, you should rest. We will allow her that, do you not agree, Mr. Odinson?" Darcy said.

"Of course," Thor said, smiling broadly, but not moving to leave.

Loki grabbed his brother by the shoulder and started dragging him out of the room. "Oh!" Thor said, "Rest well, Miss Coulson!"

Darcy covered her mouth as she tried not to laugh. "He is not that bright, is he?"

"He is quite intelligent, but he is not always observant," Jane said, smiling slightly.

"Oh, I brought this," Darcy said. She handed Jane her notebook.

"Thank you!" Jane said.

"But you only get it if you try to sleep for a little bit," Darcy said.

&%&%&%

As the morning went on, Jane received several visitors, which Darcy had to shoo away. Thor understood enough to know that after Loki dragged him out of the room, he was not to return unless called. Volgstaff brought in what he considered a mid-morning snack, which would count as a large supper for most. Fandral gave Jane flowers to brighten the room. Hogun entered the room for a moment, saw Jane sleeping, and knew to leave immediately. Lady Sif came and sat with Darcy for a moment, offering to let Darcy borrow a dress. Darcy declined, knowing that she would be leaving in a few hours.

There was only so much a person could do while a loved one slept off an illness. Darcy began exploring the bookshelves in the room.

"Are you searching for a way to get mud out of dresses?" Loki asked.

Darcy spun around and covered her mouth so that her surprise would not wake Jane. Loki smirked. "Or some romantic drivel?"

"I was looking for anything of interest be it a book of 'romantic drivel' or a book of etiquette, which you sorely need," Darcy said.

Loki looked at her in a similar manner as in the maze. Darcy felt uncomfortable, but did not look away.

"Spin around for a moment," Loki said.

"Why?" Darcy asked, crossing her arms.

"A magic trick," Loki said.

"I better not be turned into a spider or something of the sort," Darcy said before she did as Loki asked.

When she stopped, Darcy looked down and saw that her dress was clean. "It is only temporary. I did not want you to ruin any of the furniture," Loki said before exiting the room.

Darcy sat down and examined the bottom of her dress, rubbing the fabric between her fingers. It _felt_ clean and _looked_ clean. She sniffed the edge of the dress and found it to be as fresh as when it was freshly laundered. Darcy had always wondered if magic could be sensed, but it just simply happened. There was not tingling or burning like the books said. It just existed.

&%&%&%

When the clock struck three, Darcy went to Lady Sif and Mr. Odinson in the drawing room. "I am afraid I must leave now if I am to return home before dark, Mr. Odinson."

"Does Miss Coulson feel well enough to be parted with you?" Thor asked, looking a mix of hope and apprehension.

"She will recover," Darcy said.

"What Thor means to ask is if she is _willing_ to be parted from you," Lady Sif said.

Darcy bit her lip.

"Well then, you must stay if it will make Miss Coulson happy!" Thor said.

"I would not wish to intrude," Darcy said.

"Nonsense! You will aid in Miss Coulson's recovery and you shall not worry as much," Thor said.

Lady Sif waved her hand. "We will send a servant to inform your family of your stay as well as to fetch you some clothes."

"That is very kind of you," Darcy said, bowing slightly, "Thank you. I do feel better knowing that I can be here for Jane. Even on her best days, she forgets to take the best care of herself."

&%&%&%

A/N: If you have not guessed already, Lady Sif is not going to be very much like Miss Bingley. Lady Sif is one of the coolest characters in the Marvel Cinematic Universe so Sif haters look elsewhere. *prays that the love triangle reports are false for _Thor: The Dark World_*


	6. Chapter VI: Accomplished

Chapter VI: Accomplished

A/N: Beta is the charming T.J. Elise.

&%&%&%

Jane remained in her room all through dinner that evening. Darcy returned to her before coffee was served. By that time, Jane had fallen into a somewhat restful sleep.

When Darcy entered the drawing room, she saw Hogun and Volgstaff not only playing chess but rolling dice as well. Fandral was polishing his sword. Thor and Lady Sif were playing a card game. Loki was by himself, reading.

"Would you like to join a game of cards, Miss Coulson?" Thor asked.

"I would hate to disturb your current game. Maybe when you are finished. I am also curious as to what you two fine gentlemen are doing with dice and chess," Darcy said.

"It is an older version of chess," Volgstaff said, "The chess moves are decided by a roll of the dice. It is less about wit and more about chance, but the game goes faster."

"I would imagine so," Darcy said, smiling.

"I remember when there were no queens on the board," Volgstaff said, "Only viceroys."

"What changed?" Darcy asked.

"Women became queens, not just the wives of kings," Loki said, not looking up from his book.

"Lo and behold, our Trickster speaks," Fandral said.

"Miss Coulson was the first one of you to speak rationally and in a way that demanded that I answer," Loki said.

Lady Sif's rolled her eyes at the comment. Darcy examined the books in the room and found them to be on a wide variety of subjects and from a variety of eras. She saw a novel that she had been longing to read but had been unable to get through the circulating library. Taking the first volume off the shelf, she began reading and was entranced from the first line.

"Miss Coulson, are you all right?" Lady Sif asked.

Darcy looked up, startled. "Yes? How may I help you?"

"You did not answer me after calling you over several times," Sif said.

"Oh, I must apologize. I was lost in this book," Darcy said.

"What story enchants you so?" Fandral asked.

Darcy glanced over at Loki before saying, "Romantic drivel."

"Does the master run off with the governess or something shocking like that?" Lady Sif asked.

Darcy shook her head. "No. I am familiar with this author, and she lives up to the title: 'A Lady'. There were small scandals in her previous novel, but it was nothing to turn a person's hair white. This one is called _First Impressions._ It appears to tell the story of sisters who are trying to find love before their wicked cousin removes them from their home and they are cast poverty. I so wish to scold the friend of the gentleman courting the eldest sister. He bothers me so, and I hope we do not see more of him or at least if we do it is so that we see him shamed."

"If you wish for more novels, you may use any of the books in this house save for my brother's private library," Thor said.

Darcy gave a wide grin but tried to contain her excitement at the thought of such a large library to discover. "That is very kind of you and I may take up your offer."

"I have Loki to thank for building my collection here," Thor said, "I hardly know where to start in my personal reading though."

"If I may suggest, _Robinson Crusoe _is a wonderful adventure," Darcy said. She paused. "Mr. Loki Odinson, you bought romantic drivel?"

"I thought it might amuse Fandral," Loki said, smirking slightly.

"You underestimate the necessity of having a common ground with women, Loki," Fandral said, "If you actually spent time in polite society, you would spend at least half that time in the company of women."

"What you consider polite society is not what most of the realms consider polite," Loki said.

"And what society do you have business with, Silvertongue?" Fandral asked.

Darcy realized the two men were going to quarrel and judging from their personalities, it would not be civil. The necessity of a new topic was imperative.

"And what isconsidered common ground between Asgardian men and women?" Darcy asked.

"Stories," Sif said, "Horseback riding. Hunts. To a certain extent, battle. All women are trained to defend themselves."

"And are all warriors like you?" Darcy asked.

"No. Lady Sif is the only female warrior amongst the Asgardians. She has proved herself better than most men time and time again," Thor said.

Lady Sif seemed pleased with the praise, but tried not to show it.

"May we ask the same question of you, Miss Coulson?" Volgstaff asked.

"I suppose stories as well as some sports such as horseback riding," Darcy said, "Ladies themselves are to know of music, art, and other such things, though they are not necessarily common ground between the sexes."

Loki scoffed. "The purpose of the women of Midgard is to please their husbands and make more children. The only common ground between men and women is the exchange of money during a marriage," Loki said.

Darcy took a deep breath before answering. "That is not true. Marriage is not our only path."

Loki did not look up. "From what I have observed, accomplished ladies of your class must have a knowledge of music, singing, drawing, dancing, and the 'modern' languages. She must know how to run a household and how to hire a good governess. If she cannot find a husband, there are few other paths. You may be a governess, a school teacher for ladies, or rely on the charity of others. Unless, of course, you enter more _disreputable _fields."

Thor tossed a pillow at his brother. "That is not true, and you know it."

"He is right," Darcy said, "Just because a statement is unpleasant, does not mean that it is wrong. But women are doing more. Some are even capable of making money from playing music or writing. And what are the women of Asgard permitted to do? From what I understand, Lady Sif is the exception."

"Women are capable of wielding political and magical powers," Lady Sif said, "The Odinsons' mother herself is a seer and adviser to King Heimdall."

Darcy said, "Truly? That is quite amazing."

Darcy had not thought about the Odinson brothers' Mother. Their Father was well known to Midgard, but their Mother was not. Darcy wondered what kind of Mother could raise such dissimilar sons as Thor and Loki. A woman who lived long enough to see Loki raised to adulthood was certainly a woman to be applauded.

A servant came into the room and informed Darcy that her sister had asked for her. Darcy excused herself.

&%&%&%

Darcy spent the rest of the night with Jane as she was fighting off the worse of her cold. Thor came before the house retired to apologize to her if Loki's words had offended her.

"I know the weaknesses of what paths are available to my sex, Mr. Odinson. His manner was harsh, but his words were true," Darcy said.

The next morning, Jane seemed better and was asking questions about the Asgardians. Darcy requested to have a note sent to Longbourn, as she desired her mother to visit Jane, and form her own judgment of her situation. The note was immediately dispatched, and its contents as quickly complied with. Mrs. Coulson, accompanied by her three youngest girls, reached Netherfield soon after the family breakfast.

&%&%&%

Had she found Jane in any apparent danger, Mrs. Coulson would have been very miserable. Being satisfied on seeing Jane that her illness was not alarming, she had no wish of her daughter recovering immediately, as her restoration to health would probably lead to her removal from Netherfield. She would not listen, therefore, to Jane's proposal of being carried home; neither did the apothecary, who arrived about the same time, think it at all advisable. After sitting a little while with Jane, on Lady Sif's appearance and invitation, the mother and four daughters all attended her into the breakfast parlor. Thor met them with hopes that Mrs. Coulson had not found Miss Coulson worse than she expected.

"Indeed I have, sir," was her answer. "She is a great deal too ill to be moved. Mr. Jones says we must not think of moving her. We must trespass a little longer on your kindness."

"Removed!" Thor said, "It must not be thought of. My friends, I am sure, will not hear of her removal."

"You may depend upon it, Madam," said Lady Sif, "that Miss Coulson will receive every possible attention while she remains with us."

"You are much too kind, my good sir and lady. I am so grateful for the kindness you have shown to my daughter as she has been ill," Mrs. Coulson said, "I am sure, if it was not for such good friends, I do not know what would become of her, for she is very ill indeed, and suffers a vast deal, though with the greatest patience in the world, which is always the way with her, for she has, without exception, the sweetest temper I have ever met with. I often tell my other girls they are nothing next to her. You have a lovely room here, Mr. Odinson, and a charming prospect over the gravel walk. I do not know a place in the country that is equal to Netherfield. You will not think of quitting it in a hurry, I hope, though you have but a short lease."

"Whatever I do is done in a hurry," replied Thor, "and therefore, if I should resolve to quit Netherfield, I should probably be off in five minutes. At present, however, I consider myself as quite fixed here."

"That is exactly what I should have supposed of you," said Darcy.

"You begin to comprehend me, do you?" said Thor, turning towards her.

"Oh! Yes—I understand you perfectly," Darcy said.

"I wish I might take this for a compliment; but to be so easily seen through I am afraid is pitiful," Thor said.

"That is as it happens. It does not follow that a deep, intricate character is more or less estimable than such a one as yours," Darcy said.

"Darcy!" Mrs. Coulson said, gently swatting Darcy's arm, "Remember where you are. Do not run on in the wild manner that you are suffered to do at home."

Thor continued as he was much pleased by Darcy's willingness to speak openly. "I did not know before that you were a student of character. It must be an amusing study."

"Yes, but intricate characters are the most amusing. They have at least that advantage, even if many of their manners are lacking," Darcy said.

"The country," said Lady Sif, "can in general supply but a few subjects for such a study. In a country neighborhood, you move in a very confined and unvarying society."

"But people themselves alter so much, that there is something new to be observed in them forever," Darcy said.

"Yes, indeed," said Mrs. Coulson, offended by the way he spoke of the country neighborhood. "I assure you there is quite as much of that going on in the country as in town."

Everybody was surprised. Mrs. Coulson, who fancied she had gained a complete victory over the suddenly rude Lady Sif, continued in her triumph. "I cannot see that London has any great advantage over the country, for my part, except perhaps for the shops and public places. The country is a vast deal pleasanter, is it not, Mr. Odinson?"

"When I am in the country," Thor said, "I never wish to leave it, though when I am in town it is pretty much the same. They have each their advantages, and I can be equally happy in either."

"Aye—that is because you have the right disposition," Mrs. Coulson said.

Darcy, for the sake of saying something that might turn her mother's thoughts to other matters, asked "Has Miss Lucas been at Longbourn since my coming here?"

"Yes, she called yesterday with her father," Mrs. Coulson answered, "What an agreeable man Sir William is, Mr. Odinson, is not he? So much the man of fashion! So genteel and easy! He has always something to say to everybody. That is my idea of good breeding. Those persons who fancy themselves very important, and never open their mouths, quite mistake the matter."

"Did Betty dine with you?" Darcy asked.

"No, she left for home. I fancy she was wanted about the mince-pies. For my part, Mr. Odinson, I always keep servants that can do their own work; my daughters are brought up very differently. But everybody is to judge for themselves, and the Lucases are a very good sort of girls, I assure you. It is a pity they are not handsome! Not that I think Betty so very plain—but then she is our particular friend."

Darcy bit her lip, not wishing to argue with her Mother as she could not be civil on the subject.

"She seems a very pleasant young woman," Thor said, noticing Darcy's discomfort.

"Oh dear, yes! You must own that she is very plain. Lady Lucas herself has often said so, and envied my Jane's beauty. I do not like to boast of my own child, but to be sure, with Jane one does not often see anybody better looking. It is what everybody says. I do not trust my own partiality. When she was only fifteen, there was a man at my brother-in-law Mr. Stark's in town. The man was so much in love with her that my sister-in-law was sure he would make her an offer before we came away. But, however, he did not. Perhaps he thought her too young. However, he did write some verses on her, and very pretty they were."

"And so ended his affection," said Darcy impatiently, "There was an affection, I fancy, overcome in the same way. I wonder who first discovered the efficacy of poetry in driving away love!"

"I have been used to consider poetry as the food of love," said Lady Sif.

"Of a fine, stout, healthy love it may. Everything nourishes what is strong already. But if it be only a slight, thin sort of inclination, I am convinced that one good sonnet will starve it away entirely," Darcy said.

Lady Sif gave a small smirk before returning to indifference. After a short silence, Mrs. Coulson began repeating her thanks to Mr. Odinson for his kindness to Jane, with an apology for troubling him also with Darcy. Mr. Odinson was unaffectedly civil in his answer. Mrs. Coulson was satisfied, and soon afterwards ordered her carriage. As they made their way outside, the youngest of Mrs. Coulson's daughters put herself forward. The three youngest girls had been whispering to each other during the whole visit, and the result of their conversation was that the youngest should tax Mr. Odinson with having promised on his first coming into the country to give a ball at Netherfield.

"You did promise a ball, did you not, Mr. Odinson?" Natasha asked.

Thor thought for a moment. "I believe I did."

"It would be quite shameful for the whole world if you did not keep that promise," Natasha said, looking all the part of an innocent girl asking for a treat before supper.

The group was now outside, watching the carriage approach. "I am perfectly ready, I assure you, to keep my word on it. When your sister is recovered, you shall, if you please, name the very day of the ball. But you would not wish to be dancing when she is ill," Thor said.

Natasha said, "Oh! Yes - it would be much better to wait till Jane was well, and by that time most likely our friends in the regiment would be at Meryton again. And when you have given your ball, I shall insist on their giving one also. I shall tell Colonel Forster it will be quite a shame if he does not."

Suddenly, a second Lady Sif appeared, galloping towards them on a horse. "What magic is this?" Mrs. Coulson said, glancing back and forth between the two Sifs.

The Lady Sif on the horse dismounted, showing that she had been riding astride and in fitted menswear. She came up to the Lady Sif who had been with them in the breakfast parlor.

"Loki, I told you to tell Thor I was out riding, not to take my place," the horsewoman said.

The genteel Lady Sif sighed. Within one blink of an eye, Loki Odinson was himself and adjusting his cravat. "I was…" his voice was still Lady Sif's. He coughed a few times before being satisfied. "I was testing out a spell. I needed a broader audience who was not familiar with my magic."

Mrs. Coulson was fanning herself at the shock of seeing Loki's transformation, but Natasha was giggling hysterically with Maria while Peggy tried to shush them.

"I wondered why Lady Sif was so uncivil," Thor said.

"As always, Thor, you see but you do not observe," Loki said dryly.

"You will apologize to these fair ladies, brother, for deceiving them so," Thor said.

Loki looked skyward. "Do I have to? It was just a joke."

"Loki…" Thor growled.

With a sigh, Loki put on his most remorseful expression and bowed deeply to the Coulsons. "I am terribly sorry for the fright I have given you kind ladies. I ask for your forgiveness."

Mrs. Coulson was still fanning herself. "We accept your apology, Mr. Loki Odinson. We hope that you never do such again."

"I shall do my best to spare you the trauma, ma'am," Loki said.

Mrs. Coulson and her three youngest daughters then departed. Darcy stood in front of Loki and crossed her arms, tilting her head back slightly to keep eye contact. "You may tease me and your friends all you like, but my Mother and sisters deserve none of it. My Mother has terrible nerves. Maria and Natasha are silly, but young. Peggy has done nothing to deserve your censure. Leave them alone."

Loki's demeanor changed from repentant to mischievous. He bent slightly and said to Darcy, "I can do as I wish, Miss Darcy."

"Do not call me such again. We are not friends, Mr. Loki Odinson," Darcy said.

"Most definitely not," Loki said, his smirk growing wider. He stepped back and said to Thor, "Well, that was dull. I'm off to sacrifice children and eat virgin flesh."

Loki stalked off towards the house. Darcy gulped audibly as a small part of her questioned if what Loki said was true.

Thor reassured her, "He is just reading the newspapers and having his morning tea."

&%&%&%

A/N: A Little Loki in a cravat for anyone who caught the Sherlock Holmes reference. Mr. Holmes was not written until towards the end of the 19th century, so I could not quote the good detective directly.

*awkwardly looks around* Me? Make cliché, over-used references to Jane Austen? Moi? *end sarcasm*

I thought the conversation about "an accomplished woman" might go differently since Regency England and Asgard would have different views on women and what is desirable in a woman. Lady Sif is an oddity, but women do have some power from what I understand.

On the chess game inspiration: having a Grandfather who has played chess extensively for decades comes in handy. Chess history is actually a cool way to look at changes in society.

Next week there will be only one chapter posted on Wednesday. I have a big project, a mid-term, and a week's worth of homework I have to complete by Thursday because I will be gone all weekend.


	7. Chapter VII: Far Too Many Notes for My T

Chapter VII: Far Too Many Notes for My Taste

A/N: Beta is the lovely T.J. Elise.

To clear up some confusion: I have taken heavily from the original text. Many sections are taken wholesale from the original novel with some names changed and some descriptions. I did not mean for it to come across that those were my words. I thought people were aware of this and I am sorry if it came across as plagiarism. I will try to make the writings more original. I wrote what I wanted to see and I am sorry if it misled anyone. This chapter will most likely be the last like that.

&%&%&%

The day passed much as the day before had done. In the evening, Darcy joined the Odinson Company in the drawing-room. The Odinson brothers sat at a table sorting through at least fifty letters. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three had not yet arrived. Darcy examined some sheet music she had found in the music room. She was sufficiently amused, however, in attending to what passed between the two brothers.

"Honestly, Loki, do we have to go through all of these?" Thor asked.

"For the eleventh time, yes. It is not my fault that you have put these off," Loki said as he had kept track of how many times Thor had asked.

"I have been busy," Thor said.

"Yet you constantly claim to be bored," Loki said.

"Can we not do something else? Just to rest our hands so our writing is legible?" Thor asked, a pleading expression on his face.

Loki did not look up from the letter he was examining. "You said that last time and we ended up covered in horse muck within ten minutes. Stop making that face."

"It is not my fault that you scared the horse."

"I scared the horse? Fandral shoved me into that pen when I had my helmet on. The horse thought I was a bull, that dull creature," Loki snarled.

"Well, you did look like a cow."

"Do not start with me, bird brain."

"Moo!"

"Quack!"

"Quack?"

"Quack. Yes. Though I might be too generous. A duck at least knows to run away from something that is trying to eat it."

"That was ONE time."

Darcy at this point was covering her laughter with her hands. After she had calmed down, she saw that Loki was still working on his letter. Thor was making a pleading gesture to Darcy to save him from paperwork.

Ever obliging, Darcy walked over to the table and Thor showed her his work. He mouthed, "Save me".

"It seems you have left out half your words and blotted out the rest, Mr. Odinson," Darcy said as mournfully as possible.

Thor grinned at Darcy and then at his brother. "My ideas flow so rapidly that I have not time to express them, which means my letters sometimes convey no ideas at all to my correspondents."

Darcy smiled slightly at Thor's dramatics, which were running higher than usual. "Your humility, Mr. Odinson, must disarm reproof."

Loki said, "Nothing is more deceitful than the appearance of humility. It is often only carelessness of opinion, and sometimes an indirect boast."

"And which of the two do you call my little recent piece of modesty?" Thor asked.

"The indirect boast; for you are really proud of your defects in writing, because you consider them as proceeding from a rapidity of thought and carelessness of execution, which, if not estimable, you think at least highly interesting. The power of doing anything with quickness is always prized much by the possessor, and often without any attention to the imperfection of the performance. When you told Mrs. Coulson this morning that if you ever resolved upon quitting Netherfield you should be gone in five minutes, you meant it to be a sort of compliment to yourself."

"Upon my honor, Loki. I believe what I said of myself to be true, and I believe it at this moment. At least, therefore, I did not assume the character of needless haste merely to show off before the ladies," Thor said.

"I dare say you believed it. I am by no means convinced that you would be gone with such rapidity. Your conduct would be quite as dependent on chance as that of any man I know. If, as you were mounting your horse, a friend were to say, 'Thor, you had better stay till next week,' you would probably do it. At another word, might stay a month."

Darcy said, "You have only proved by this that Mr. Odinson did not do justice to his own disposition. You have shown him off now much more than he did himself."

"I am exceedingly gratified by your converting what my brother says into a compliment on the sweetness of my temper," Thor said, "But I am afraid you are giving it a turn which Loki did not intend. He would certainly think better of me, if under such a circumstance I were to give a flat denial, and ride off as fast as I could."

"Would your brother then consider the rashness of your original intentions as atoned for by your obstinacy in adhering to it?" Darcy asked.

"I cannot exactly explain the matter. Loki must speak for himself." Thor saw the Warriors Three and Lady Sif finally enter and quite literally jumped at the chance to leave his paperwork.

Loki finally looked up at Darcy. "You expect me to account for opinions which you choose to call mine, but which I have never acknowledged. Allowing the case, however, to stand according to your representation, you must remember, Miss Coulson, that the friend who is supposed to desire his return to the house, and the delay of his plan, has merely desired it, asked it without offering one argument in favor of its propriety."

"To yield readily to the persuasion of a friend is no merit to you," Darcy said.

Loki smirked, which was something Darcy was growing to loathe. "On the contrary, it is a great merit in a minion, but not in someone with power."

"You appear to me, Mr. Odinson, to allow nothing for the influence of friendship and affection. In general and ordinary cases between friend and friend, where one of them is desired by the other to change a resolution of no very great moment, should you think ill of that person for complying with the desire, without waiting to be argued into it?"

Loki motioned with his hands for Darcy to sit in the empty chair that Thor had not occupied. She did not take it. "Will it not be advisable, before we proceed on this subject, to arrange with rather more precision the degree of importance which is to appertain to this request, as well as the degree of intimacy subsisting between the parties?"

"By all means, let us hear all the particulars," Volgstaff said, "Should we include the color of the eyes of the parties? Or maybe what color mud on their shoes?"

Darcy saw that Loki had been offended by that comment by the slight twitch in his smirk. She therefore tried to check her laughter.

Lady Sif said, "I see your design, Volgstaff. You dislike an argument, and want to silence this."

"Perhaps I do. If Loki and Miss Coulson will defer their argument until I am out of the room, I shall be very thankful," Volgstaff said.

Darcy bowed her head. "What you ask is no sacrifice on my side. Besides, _both_ Mr. Odinsons ought to finish their letters."

"Ah, Miss Coulson, how could you assist in making me do such tedium?" Thor said, smiling in such a way that Darcy knew him to be teasing.

"Because I am very devious, Mr. Odinson," Darcy said.

&%&%&%

After dinner, Darcy brought down Jane for tea. The Odinsons Company was enthusiastic to see Jane recovered so much. Loki made a polite inquiry to Jane before going to sit by himself to read. The first half-hour Thor spent in piling up the fire, lest Jane should suffer from the change of room; she removed at his desire to the other side of the fireplace that she might be further from the door. He then sat down by her, and talked scarcely to anyone else. Darcy, at work on the sheet music in the opposite corner, saw it all with great delight.

As Darcy worked, she noticed something slithering along the floor. How a snake got into the house was beyond Darcy. It looked odd though and did not move quite right. She looked up and noticed that Loki was watching the serpent make its way towards Hogun.

Darcy walked over to Jane and covertly kicked the false snake back towards Loki. As Darcy asked Jane what music she would prefer, Loki picked up what now looked to be a rolled up piece of paper.

After playing two songs on the pianoforte, Darcy made her way near Loki, but did not sit directly next to him. She made notes on the music she had just played in pencil.

"I do not know Mr. Hogun well, but you do. I dare guess that he has a fear of snakes," Darcy said.

Loki shrugged. "What would bring up this topic of conversation, Miss Darcy?"

"Once again, we are not that familiar," Darcy said, pushing the pencil so hard it ripped through the page, "I do not know much about Asgardian customs, Mr. Odinson, but I know that titles are respected. I may not be nobly born, but I am a gentleman's daughter. Only close acquaintances of mine may use my first name without my family name."

"Of course. How dreadful of me to forget," Loki said.

"You are not a very good liar, Mr. Odinson," Darcy said.

"And you do not play the part of the ingénue very well. I suppose we both fail in our roles."

"Do you doubt my innocence?" Darcy asked, looking up at him.

"Oh, no Miss Coulson. That is not my main accusation." Loki looked up at her. "You know more than you let others know. You are not that careful about reading the newspapers. Next time, make sure the door to your sister's room is closed. Anyone could see you reading the politics section of the newspapers I had already disposed of. As to your question: no one is innocent. There is, I believe, in every disposition a tendency to some particular evil: a natural defect, which not even the best education can overcome."

Darcy slapped the music sheets together hastily. "Your defect is to hate everybody."

Loki gave a smirk that Darcy now utterly loathed. "And yours is willfully to misunderstand them." He returned to his book, giving a dismissive wave of his hand to Darcy. "Go back to your act, Miss Coulson. I have grown weary of it."

&%&%&%

Darcy was quite insistent with Jane after her conversation with Loki that they keep to their agreement to try to leave the next day which was a Friday. Mrs. Coulson and Thor Odinson would not hear of it. Mrs. Coulson was hoping that the girls would stay until Tuesday. Thor wished Jane to continue to recover. Darcy was able to wrangle an agreement of a Sunday departure out of all parties.

Thor seemed forlorn when Jane and Darcy left on Sunday afternoon. The rest of the group were sad to lose their friends, but happy at Jane's recovery. The exception was Loki, who was nowhere to be seen that afternoon.

They were not welcomed home very cordially by their mother. Mrs. Coulson was not pleased at their early return and worried that Jane would catch cold again. But their father, though very laconic in his expressions of pleasure, was actually glad to see them. He had felt their absence in the family circle. The evening conversation, when they were all assembled in the drawing room, had lost much of its animation.

They found Peggy, as usual, deep in the study of geography, though in the past week she had twice gone out and visited old friends in Meryton. Maria and Natasha gave Jane and Darcy all the news of the regiment: several of the officers had dined lately with their uncle, a private had been flogged, and it had actually been hinted that Colonel Forster was going to be married.

&%&%&%

At breakfast the next morning, Mr. Coulson said to his wife, "I hope, my dear, that you have ordered a good dinner today, because I have reason to expect an addition to our family party."

"Who do you mean, my dear? I know of nobody that is coming, I am sure, unless Miss Lucas should happen to call in—and I hope my dinners are good enough for her. I do not believe she often sees such at home," Mrs. Coulson said.

"The person of whom I speak is a gentleman, and a stranger," Mr. Coulson said as he picked up his newspaper.

Mrs. Coulson's eyes sparkled with excitement. "A gentleman and a stranger! It is Mr. Odinson, I am sure! Well, I am sure I shall be extremely glad to see Mr. Odinson."

"It is not Mr. Odinson," said Mr. Coulson, "It is a person whom I never saw in the whole course of my life."

This roused a general astonishment. The Coulson women began asking questions all at once. Once Mr. Coulson had enjoyed their curiosity, he finally explained himself.

Mr. Coulson held up a letter. "About a month ago I received this letter. About a fortnight ago I answered it, for I thought it a case of some delicacy, and requiring early attention. It is from my cousin, who, when I am dead, may turn you all out of this house as soon as he pleases."

"Oh my dear!" Mrs. Coulson said, beginning to fan herself with her napkin, "I cannot bear to hear that mentioned. Pray do not talk of that odious man. I do think it is the hardest thing in the world, that your estate should be entailed away from your own children."

Mr. Coulson pushed forward to his wife her tea. "It certainly is a most unjust affair. Nothing can clear the man from the guilt of inheriting Longbourn. But if you will listen to his letter, you may perhaps be a little softened by his manner of expressing himself."

Mrs. Coulson shook her head. "No, that I am sure I shall not. I think it is very impertinent of him to write to you at all. Why could he not keep on quarreling with you, as his father did before him?"

"Why, indeed; he does seem to have had some filial scruples on that head, as you will hear." Mr. Coulson once again pushed the tea towards his wife, which she finally did accept. He opened the letter and read aloud.

"Hunsford, near Westerham, Kent, 15th October

"Dear Sir,

"The disagreement subsisting between yourself and my Father always gave me much uneasiness. Since I have had the misfortune to lose him, I have frequently wished to heal the breach. My mind, however, is now made up on the subject, for I have received patronage this past Easter for my experiments. This has led me to be a leader in my community. I feel it my duty to promote and establish the blessing of peace in all families within the reach of my influence. I cannot be otherwise than concerned at being the means of injuring your amiable daughters. I beg leave to apologize for it, as well as to assure you of my readiness to make them every possible amends—but of this hereafter. If you should have no objection to receive me into your house, I propose myself the satisfaction of waiting on you and your family, Monday, November 18th, by four o'clock, and shall probably trespass on your hospitality until a week after the following Saturday."

Mr. Coulson folded up the letter as he spoke his mind. "At four o'clock, therefore, we may expect this peacemaking gentleman. He seems to be a most conscientious and polite young man."

"There is some sense in what he says about the girls, however, and if he is disposed to make them any amends, I shall not be the person to discourage him," Mrs. Coulson said, pouring herself another cup of tea.

"Though it is difficult to guess in what way he can mean to make us the atonement he thinks our due," Jane said.

"He must be an oddity, I think," Darcy said, "I cannot make him out. What can he mean by apologizing for being next in the entail? We cannot suppose he would help it if he could. Can you guess his meaning, Father, besides him being pompous and self-righteous?"

"No, my dear, I think not. I am impatient to see him," Mr. Coulson said.

Peggy said, "Maybe he merely wishes things were different between our families as he does have a living and does not need the entailment to survive like we do?"

Mr. Coulson chuckled at this. "Playing the devil's advocate, are you Peggy?"

"It does add some interest to the conversation," Peggy said.

Maria and Natasha wondered about the scientific study of the horrid cousin, but were soon distracted by the thought of the regiment and Meryton. As for their mother, the letter had done away much of her ill-will. She prepared to see him with a degree of composure which astonished her husband and daughters.

&%&%&%

Almost exactly at four o'clock, the gentleman was presented to the family. "Dr. Banner, at your service."

&%&%&%

A/N: *holds up Captain America's shield* Marvel characters in a Regency setting. Not everything is going to be the same as _Pride and Prejudice_. Please don't hit me with gamma radiation.

Imaginary scones to whoever can guess where the title of the chapter comes from.


	8. Chapter VIII: Doctor Banner

Chapter VIII: Doctor Banner

A/N: Beta is the incredible T.J. Elise. (You see what I did there? *eyebrow wiggle*)

&%&%&%

Dr. Banner was received with great politeness by the whole family. Mr. Coulson said little, but the ladies were ready enough to talk. Dr. Banner was quiet in manner and seemed very formal and ill at ease with the situation. He had not been long seated before he complimented Mrs. Coulson on having so fine a family of daughters; he had heard much of their beauty, but that in this instance fame had fallen short of the truth; and added, that he did not doubt her seeing them all in due time disposed of in marriage. This gallantry was not much to the taste of some of his hearers.

"You are very kind, I am sure. I wish with all my heart it may prove so, for else they will be destitute soon enough. Matters such as these are settled so oddly," Mrs. Coulson.

"I presume you are referring to the entail of this estate," Dr. Banner said.

"I am indeed. It is a grievous affair to my poor girls, I must confess. Not that I mean to find fault with you, for such things I know are all chance in this world. There is no knowing how estates will go when once they come to be entailed," Mrs. Coulson said.

They were interrupted by a summons to dinner.

&%&%&%

During dinner, Mr. Coulson scarcely spoke at all, but when the servants were withdrawn, he thought it time to have some conversation with his guest.

"You have been very fortunate in finding a patron. Pray, what is his name?" Mr. Coulson asked.

"Lord Odin, an Asgardian general, sir," Dr. Banner said.

"We have met Lord Odin's sons! They are new to the neighborhood," Maria said.

"Yes, have you met the sons before?" Jane asked.

Dr. Banner shook his head. "No, I have not had the pleasure. I have only met Lord Odin twice in my life."

"Twice?" Natasha asked.

"Yes. The first was at a lecture I gave on discovering and classifying the elements that make up the universe while I was in London. The second was when he informed me that he was to be my patron," Dr. Banner said.

"I have always found it odd that Asgardians have supported humans in their technological endeavors. Why would they do such if we are so behind them in such matters?" Darcy asked.

Dr. Banner, for the first time that day, gave a genuine smile. "Exactly. I find it odd as well."

"What is your theory, Dr. Banner?" Darcy asked.

Peggy said, "Is it possible that we have something that can be useful as weapons, but Asgardians cannot directly take resources from our planet?"

"Girls, do not speak of things you know nothing about," Mrs. Coulson said.

Dr. Banner continued smiling. "They sound like they know about many things. I have been told of Miss Coulson's study of astronomy, for example."

Mrs. Coulson looked ready either to faint or smack Jane across the back of her head for such un-lady-like behavior being known to the general public.

"But I shall respond to Miss Darcy's and Miss Margaret's question and statement," Dr. Banner said, "Miss Margaret, I do not believe that the Asgardians seek weapons from us… at least not yet. There is no history of such a request in the past several centuries. I personally stipulated in my contract that I would never create something that would directly lead to weaponry and Lord Odin heartily agreed." He paused for a moment as he gathered his thoughts. "To answer Miss Darcy's question, I think that the Asgardians want everyone to live to the best that they can. That includes the pursuing of peace, medicine, knowledge, and such. I also believe that in the future they will want allies to defend the peace we have amongst our neighboring stars who may not agree with a peaceful coexistence. Or they may simply want to increase our population and then eat us as a mid-morning snack. I have not quite decided."

Darcy laughed at Dr. Banner's dry humor in his last statement. Mrs. Coulson was still reeling from her daughters' questioning him. Mr. Coulson was amused and the other girls took a better liking to their cousin.

&%&%&%

Dr. Banner had never been raised to be a shining example of charm and social graces. He was polite and intelligent, but unsure of his place in society. Dr. Banner had never been comfortable with inheriting an estate from a distant cousin due to a specific stipulation that only blood-related males could inherit. He tried to atone this personal discomfort with the idea of marrying one of Mr. Coulson's daughters if he found them to be agreeable and would not mind. (If that future wife would not mind reminding him to do such things as eat and sleep, that would also be quite pleasant.)

His plan did not change upon seeing them. Having heard of the Coulson girls' beauty and intelligent, he was particularly drawn to the eldest Miss Coulson's well-known love of astronomy and her gentle kindness towards him. The next morning, however, led to the consideration of a different course. Speaking with Mrs. Coulson before breakfast, she gave a caution against pursing the very woman he had fixed himself upon.

"I am afraid that it is highly possible that my Jane will be engaged to a certain man in the neighborhood. My younger daughters, however, have no such bond," Mrs. Coulson said.

Dr. Banner nodded his understanding and thought over the other girls. The younger two barely spoke to him and were almost entirely uninterested in him beyond being a new face. He was aware of Miss Margret's loss a few years before and that she understandably did not wish to have anyone else. Miss Darcy, however, had laughed at his humor and asked intelligent questions, albeit she was not known for a love of science.

Natasha came to her Mother and said, "The lot of us are planning to go to Meryton to see Aunt Fury after breakfast. Do you need anything?"

"Nothing save the bits of news you bring me," Mrs. Coulson said.

Darcy came up behind Natasha and said, "And by news, you mean gossip and hearsay."

"Darcy, gossip and hearsay are how wars are won. Do not dismiss it," Mrs. Coulson said.

"If it would not be an intrusion, a walk sounds pleasant, especially with such company," Dr. Banner said.

Natasha sighed but allowed the addition to their walking party.

&%&%&%

A/N: It should be mentioned at this point that when I started writing this series, I did not realize how much science I was actually going to have to study. That was unexpected, but it has been interesting to learn about the history of the development of modern science. I am not a scientist or a historian, but I shall endeavor to do my best.


	9. Chapter IX: The Hawk

Chapter IX: The Hawk

A/N: Beta is the sharp-eyed T.J. Elise.

&%&%&%

All five of the Coulson girls and their cousin, Dr. Banner, went to Meryton to visit Mrs. Fury. Dr. Banner spent most of the time engaging Darcy in conversation about her interests and trying to find an overlap with his own. This was not the easiest of tasks. Darcy had a general scientific knowledge (what goes up must go down, the earth goes around the sun, and so on) with some specialization in astronomy due to Jane, but knew almost nothing of chemistry and biology. Dr. Banner was not familiar with many of the novels Darcy had read and she did not dare bring up politics, though she did desire to find out from him what he knew of Asgardians.

Peggy quickly removed herself from the group when they entered Meryton to visit the circulating library before seeing Mrs. Fury. Soon the attention of every lady save Peggy was caught by a young man, whom they had never seen before, walking with another officer on the other side of the way. The officer was a Mr. Denny who was acquainted with Natasha. The two gentlemen tipped their hats toward the group of ladies. Under the pretense of wanting to see something in the opposite shop, Natasha and Maria made their way across the street with Jane and Darcy trying to caution them from being too forward. They gained the pavement when the two gentlemen, turning back, had reached the same spot.

"Ah! The Miss Coulsons! What a pleasure to see you," Mr. Denny said.

There was a round of greetings.

"It seems we all have visitors," Natasha said, "This is our cousin, Dr. Banner. And who is the gentleman with you?"

"This is Mr. Barton," Mr. Denny said, "He came back with me from London. He has just accepted a commission in my corps."

Mr. Barton tipped his hat and gave a kind smile. He was a handsome young man who spoke in a friendly, reassuring tone. The group entered easy conversation. Even Dr. Banner seemed more at ease. As they were talking, Jane spotted the Odinson brothers riding down the streets and they in turn saw the group.

"Should I get the smelling salts for you Jane?" Darcy teased.

"Hush, Darcy. Mr. Odinson is a friend," Jane said.

"Is that why you are blushing?" Darcy asked.

Thor and Loki stopped. "Good morning to all," Thor said, "We were just on our way to Longbourn to see how you fared, Miss Coulson."

"I am quite well, thank you for taking time out of your day to see me," Jane said.

Darcy noted that Loki seemed to be studying her, but that he was then distracted by the presence of Mr. Barton.

"I am glad to hear it, Miss Coulson," Thor said.

Darcy was far more intrigued by the silent conversation that seemed to be flowing between Mr. Barton and Mr. Loki Odinson. Both seemed ill at ease and there was an obvious hostility. Soon, Mr. Barton tipped his hat to Loki, which Mr. Odinson unwillingly returned.

To Darcy's surprise, Thor also seemed to have noticed the silent exchange. "I fear Loki and I have business at home. Pesky letters once again. If you will excuse us, good day."

Loki did not have to be told twice and immediately rode off. Thor gave another smile before following.

Mr. Denny and Mr. Barton walked and talked with the young ladies until they reached Mrs. Fury's house. Despite requests from the younger Miss Coulsons and Mrs. Fury herself, the two officers had to leave.

The conversation with Mrs. Fury revolved around the officers and how they were to dine with Mrs. Fury the next night. Fortunately, Mrs. Fury had enough courtesy to include Dr. Banner in conversation or else he would never have spoken a word.

&%&%&%

As they walked home, Darcy related to Jane what she had seen pass between the two gentlemen in street.

"That was strange. Maybe there was some confusion," Jane said.

"Hardly. I am sure Mr. Loki Odinson made at least one cruel jest to Mr. Barton," Darcy said.

"Well, maybe Mr. Barton jested with Mr. Odinson as well. We do not know the story of those two. I glare at you in such a way at times," Jane said.

Darcy laughed. "Jane, if what you do counts as a glare, than Aunt Fury can decimate countries with just her one eye."

&%&%&%

The next evening, the Coulson girls and Dr. Banner took the coach to Mrs. Fury's home at a suitable hour. The ladies were quite glad to hear that the invitation to dinner had been accept by Mr. Barton.

Darcy did not think Dr. Banner to be ill-mannered or ill-tempered; she was far more interested in the mysterious newcomer. Though the gentlemen of the militia were of a gentleman like set, Mr. Barton was above them all in both looks and manner. Clint Barton was friendly to all, particularly the women. As the ladies quietly tried to place themselves near Mr. Barton, Clint decided to take his seat next to Darcy.

"If it would not be a burden to you, Miss Darcy Coulson, may I sit next to you for a moment?" Clint asked.

"Most certainly, Mr. Barton," Darcy said.

They fell into easy conversation. Mr. Barton was both a pleasant listener and storyteller. He told Darcy and many of the other ladies of his adventures around the world. It turned out that Mr. Barton was an excellent marksman. According to others in the regiment, the best marksman they had ever seen who was able to see things "better than the hawk can see its prey".

"Unfortunately, my preferred weapon is no longer useful in protecting fair ladies such as yourselves," Mr. Barton said.

"And what is your weapon of choice, Mr. Barton?" Natasha asked.

"Why, the second most important invention in the history of England," Mr. Barton said.

While most of the ladies were confused by this, Darcy realized the answer. "The longbow is your skill."

Mr. Barton smiled and leaned towards Darcy. "Indeed. And why is it the second most important invention?"

"Because that is how the English defeated the French at Agincourt which led to the unification of England and the English language due to the English people uniting against a common enemy. This allowed a greater separation between England and France as well as starting the Hundred Years War, the repercussions of which we are still dealing with to this very day," Darcy said.

"And do you know what the most important invention is?" Mr. Barton asked.

"Even children know that, Mr. Barton. The stirrup allowed William the Conqueror to win the Battle of Hastings, thus leading to our current monarchy, the major influence of French on the English language, and a distancing from our Anglo-Saxon origins," Darcy said.

"Thus leading to a greater independence from the influence of Asgard," Mr. Barton said. He seemed ill at ease with the thought of the Realm Eternal, but the moment passed. "I have not met many women who have such knowledge available to them in such little time to think over such things."

"I read far too much and you are a military man, sir. That did cut down the breadth of history considerably," Darcy said.

With such characters as Mr. Barton and the officers in the room, Dr. Banner was of almost no interest to the ladies. Mrs. Fury knew she would have a reliable report the next day from her two youngest nieces about the officers so she focused her attentions on Bruce, who she knew not enough of for her comfort. Miss Lucas also had some passing conversation with him. She was happy to have such an attentive listener in Dr. Banner as Miss Lucas often passed consideration when amongst other ladies.

Eventually, the card-tables were placed. Dr. Banner was forced into learning the game of whist from Mrs. Fury. Mr. Barton sat between Darcy and Natasha at another table that was playing lottery tickets. Natasha gave her normal attentive attitude to new comers from whom she wished to have information. She was quickly enraptured by observing the other players in the game. This allowed Darcy and Mr. Barton to converse at their leisure. Miss Darcy wished that the conversation would turn to the strange behavior between Clint and Loki but she did not have to think of an excuse.

"How long has Mr. Loki Odinson been staying at Netherfield?" Mr. Barton asked, solving her lack of an excuse.

"About a month," Darcy said, "He is the younger son of a General Odin. He and his elder brother along with some friends have come to stay in the country. I believe they came from London before this."

"They did, indeed. They spent extensive time traveling the rest of the world as well, focusing mainly on the Far East and Europe," Clint said.

Darcy gave him most charming smiles, hoping that he would continue. "And how do you know this, Mr. Barton? Are you acquainted with the Odinsons?"

"Only the youngest," Mr. Barton said.

"May I offer my deepest sympathies," Darcy said dryly.

Clint nodded and a dark mood seemed to set upon him and he turned his focus to his card playing.

"Oh, come now, Mr. Barton. I meant you no ill will. I apologize if I have offended you," Darcy said.

"It was not because of you, Miss Darcy Coulson, that I seemed stern so soon. I merely was thinking on my past follies," Clint said.

"When Mr. Loki Odinson is near, folly seems to be the only outcome," Darcy said.

"And madness," Clint muttered.

"How so?" Darcy asked.

Clint sighed as he realized he was trapped into either answering Darcy's question or letting rumors spread.

"There is a story of a young man of some talent with shooting, particularly of archery, who was in need of money. He was unable to get a commission and so his only option was to accept poor wages of the circus or to help the idle rich improve their aim. This young man chose the latter for he wanted to do something that helped people."

"An honorable goal."

Mr. Barton shrugged. "It was the right thing to do. One such idle rich man was an Asgardian. Slowly, that Asgardian began placing spells on the young man so that the young man would do things he did not wish, including an attempt to take-over Asgard."

"By all the powers that be. How could that news not spread?" Darcy said.

"The Asgardian who corrupted the young man had a very powerful father who could cover-up such treachery. Asgard also does not like its weaknesses to be known. They want to be viewed as powerfully as possible."

Darcy nodded. "It is like when countries try to cover up the illness of a king."

"Something like that. The young man was absolved from his crimes done under the power of the Asgardian. Alas, it tormented the man. When the young man found out several years later that the Asgardian was to be watched by a militia, he took the opportunity to join, as he knew the tricks of the Asgardian and what to watch for. How the story ends, I do not know."

"I am so sorry for you… the young man. How awful that must have been for him."

"Indeed." Clint looked away from Darcy. "It haunts him all the days of his life."

&%&%&%

After the card games were ended by the announcement of dinner, Darcy was unable to speak to Clint due to the noise of the supper party. It was agreed by all that Mr. Barton was an amiable man and full of good manners.

That evening, Darcy related to Jane all that Clint had told her. Jane was deeply concerned by the report, but tried to find a way for the story to be false.

"It was a story. Maybe you were prying too deeply in Mr. Barton's past and he tried to put you off it by telling you something you wished to hear. It is quite obvious that you dislike Mr. Loki Odinson," Jane said.

Darcy huffed. "Why say such things? Why admit to helping an attempted coup?"

"How can such a man as Mr. Odinson have such a despicable brother? The younger is a trickster, yes, but I do not see it in him to on a whim try to destroy the entire social order."

"Our king was a good man before he went mad, and look at the wickedness of his son. Weeds and wheat grow in the same field. Loki, I mean Mr. Loki Odinson, hates social order."

"Do you ever think he acted the way he did to get a reaction from you? You are quite passionate, Darcy, and Mr. Loki Odinson does so love a little entertainment," Jane said.

"In small things, so shall you act in greater things," Darcy said.

Jane sighed and brushed back some hair from her face. "I see that I shall not convince you. It would be impertinent to ask the Odinsons directly, but I shall try to find out the real story for you, dear Darcy."

&%&%&%

.

The next day, Mr. Odinson came to personally invite the Coulsons to a ball at Netherfield the following Tuesday. The prospect of the Netherfield ball was extremely agreeable to every female of the family. Mrs. Coulson considered the invitation being personally delivered by Mr. Odinson to be due to her eldest daughter. Jane quite looked forward to spending time dancing and speaking with the eldest Mr. Odinson. Darcy looked forward to seeing Mr. Barton at the ball. Maria and Natasha were quite happy that so many officers would be in attendance. Even Peggy looked forward to the ball and even considered dancing at it, the first time she had done so since Captain Rogers had left England.

Dr. Banner came to Darcy soon after Mr. Odinson left. "Miss Darcy, may I take this opportunity of soliciting you for the first two dances?"

Though Darcy had wished that those dances be with Mr. Barton, he had not asked her and decorum (and the future scolding from Mrs. Coulson) demanded that she accept the invitation from Dr. Banner.

&%&%&%

A/N: I am very sorry for the late post and I cannot say that it will be the last. Besides midterms kicking my butt for two weeks, regular school, NANOWRIMO, and life, I was in a car accident this weekend. I am fine and so is everyone else, but I lost writing time. I am very sorry.

I saw _Thor: The Dark World_. *squee* MY BABIES! (I won't say more since I know that it doesn't came out in some other countries for a few more weeks.)

I fully support the Bruce/Darcy ship, just not in this story. I am sorry to those shippers, including T.J. Elise.

Can you tell I studied the history of the English language in this chapter?

On an unrelated note, I got the game _Matches and Matrimony _off Amazon. It is a _Pride and Prejudice _RPG/Visual Novel with nine possible endings. It was a lot of fun and OH MY AUSTEN THE DARCY TIME LINE WAS HARD! I have read P&P in full at least four times, have seen the BBC Colin Firth version at least half a dozen times, seen the _Lizzie Bennet Diaries_, and had to watch every day at lunch for a year and a half the Kiera Knightly version AND IT TOOK ME OVER A DOZEN TRIES TO GET TO DARCY! (Why for a year and a half at lunch? Home schooled, we were allowed to watch TV for an hour as our lunch/recess, and my baby sister was OBSESSED. It took me four years to be able to watch that movie on my own without wanting to go screaming into the night.) In other words, I really enjoyed it and had fun with the various twist and turns. I have a greater appreciation of how things could have gone wrong in P&P as well as giving me more insight into the characters.


End file.
